A Little Too Much
by Kuroify
Summary: Hubungan mereka selalu lebih dari sekedar teman, kurang dari pasangan romansa. Sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain, semua selalu berjalan demikian. Plus one, Seokjin akan berkata tiap orang bertanya di pesta yang mereka hadiri. One night stand, Yoongi akan bergurau asal tiap merasa jengkel dengan godaan teman-temannya. [BTS YoonJin]


"Yoongi-_ya_," suara manis Seokjin di pundaknya menyebabkan Yoongi menolehkan kepala spontan, sedikit banyak menyesal karena wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan milik Kim Seokjin berjarak kurang dari sejengkal. "Kau benar-benar tampan."

Bau napas _mint_ bercampur alkohol di hidungnya mengundang Yoongi untuk mendecih. "Dan kau benar-benar berat."

Tawa renyah Seokjin yang diikuti dengan langkah sempoyongan seolah berusaha memberitahu dunia bahwa ia tengah setengah sadar. Beruntungnya tidak ada satu pun orang di gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju apartemen Yoongi, sehingga Yoongi tidak perlu merasa malu dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada siapapun.

Lengan kiri Seokjin melingkar pada pundaknya, sedangkan ia memantapkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang ramping yang lebih tua. Hal ini jarang terjadi karena Seokjin sama sekali tidak dapat dikategorikan lemah dalam urusan berhadapan dengan alkohol, sedangkan Yoongi selalu memegang rekor toleransi alkohol tertinggi di semua lingkaran pergaulannya. Terakhir kali hal ini terjadi adalah dua tahun lalu ketika mereka memiliki waktu luang untuk bertaruh siapa yang akan pertama kali tumbang.

Seokjin bahkan tidak menjawab ketika ditanya alasan dirinya menenggelamkan kesadaran dalam beberapa botol alkohol. Alih-alih memuaskan rasa penasarannya, laki-laki itu hanya memandang kosong tembok sebelum mengangkat bahu ringan.

Hubungan mereka selalu lebih dari sekedar teman, kurang dari pasangan romansa. Sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain, semua selalu berjalan demikian. _Plus one_, Seokjin akan berkata tiap orang bertanya di pesta yang mereka hadiri. _One night stand_, Yoongi akan bergurau asal tiap merasa jengkel dengan godaan teman-temannya.

Masalahnya, _plus one_ tidak seharusnya satu orang yang sama di semua acara. _One night stand_ memiliki arti khusus dengan kata _one_ di depannya—satu, bukan aku-sudah-berhenti-menghitung-entah-berapa-malam.

"Jangan membebani seluruh berat tubuhmu padaku, Sialan," kali ini Yoongi menggerutu seraya berupaya membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Ia dapat merasa tangan kanannya mulai terasa kebas karena menahan beban terlalu lama. "Kim Seokjin, Demi Tuhan."

Menjulurkan lidahnya, Seokjin merespon, "Kau cerewet, Yoongi. Di mana Yoongi-ku yang tidak banyak bicara?"

"Yoongi-mu? Aku tidak mengenal satu pun orang bernama Yoongi yang merupakan milikmu," tandasnya, lalu menendang pintu agar terbuka lebar. Yoongi tidak perlu melirik pundaknya untuk mengetahui bahwa Seokjin kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir jenaka. Seokjin selalu bertingkah lebih kekanakkan di saat mabuk, yang mana terkadang menggemaskan namun di saat tertentu menguji kesabaran orang di sekitarnya.

Melemparkan tubuh Seokjin pada tempat tidur berukuran _queen bed_ di apartemen studio miliknya, Yoongi meregangkan tubuh untuk meminimalisir rasa pegal. Jalan menanjak membopong orang mabuk sama sekali bukan olahraga yang menyenangkan.

Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju kulkas untuk menyegarkan diri dengan air dingin, tangannya ditarik cukup keras hingga terjatuh di atas tubuh Seokjin yang sedikit mengaduh sebelum tertawa konyol. "Apa-apaan—"

"Aku serius, Yoongi," sang Kim memandang iris gelapnya lurus, berjarak terlalu dekat untuk kesehatan jantung Yoongi yang selalu lebih lemah jika berada di dekat Seokjin. "Kau sangat tampan. Aku pasti pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, bukan?"

Ada dentuman kuat di dalam dadanya. Yoongi berusaha mengabaikannya. "Omong kosong. Apa maumu? Aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu hanya karena kau memujiku."

Yoongi hanya berharap dengan tubuh tanpa celah seperti ini, Seokjin tidak menyadari degup jantungnya yang berdetak lamban namun berkekuatan sepuluh kali lipat. Semakin buruk ketika yang lebih tua cemberut dan mengerlingkan mata.

"Lagipula kau selalu memuji Taehyung yang tampan, bukan aku," ia menambahkan, sedikit terganggu dengan fakta itu hingga kalimatnya terdengar ketus. Yoongi bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia merasa terganggu, memilih tak peduli dan memposisikan diri lebih nyaman dengan wajah menyusup di perpotongan leher lelaki di bawahnya. Mengecup leher Seokjin beberapa kali dan berhenti untuk terkekeh ketika menyadari lawan bicaranya sedikit gemetar akibat perlakuannya.

"Mm... Taehyungie memang tampan, tapi tampan yang seperti pangeran, kau tahu?" Seokjin melingarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yoongi, memejamkan mata dan memberikan akses lebih banyak. "Sedangkan kau lebih seperti... _tampan berandal_?"

Dengan sengaja, Yoongi bernapas kentara di antara telinga dan leher Seokjin, menciptakan rasa geli yang berujung pada cengkraman di jaketnya. "Kau sedang memuji atau berusaha menyulut emosiku?" Ia bertanya dengan suara rendah natural miliknya. "Karena aku sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang harus kulakukan padamu sekarang."

Seokjin selalu lebih kekanakkan, manja, penurut, dan tentu saja jujur ketika ia sedang mabuk. Maka ia meremas jaket Yoongi lebih kuat dan menjawab, "Tentu saja memuji, Bodoh," kecupan Yoongi di telinganya mendorongnya untuk lebih banyak bicara. "Lagipula aku selalu lebih menyukai tipe berandal daripada pangeran."

"Tolong jangan katakan karena kau jugalah tipe tampan pangeran. Aku akan meninggalkanmu saat ini juga."

"Ini kamarmu, kalau kau lupa."

Ada geraman frustasi yang berasal dari Yoongi, namun Seokjin kembali tertawa meski merasakan telinganya memanas. "Dan geraman itu. Juga suara rendahmu," tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Yoongi mengernyit dan menganggap omongan melantur itu sambil lalu. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Seokjin yang lebih merah daripada sebelumnya, mungkin akibat kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ia berikan. Ia meraih helai cokelat Seokjin sebelum menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka.

Walaupun tidak pernah mengakuinya, Yoongi tahu ia selalu sedikit lebih hati-hati dalam memperlakukan Seokjin. Ia tidak akan menekan bibirnya kasar sebesar apapun ia menginginkannya, alih-alih menyatukan bibir mereka lembut dan berprogres semakin panas dari sana. Yoongi selalu menahan diri untuk melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya karena takut Seokjin merasa tidak nyaman, meski suatu hari Seokjin pernah membahasnya dengan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu memperlakukanku seperti wanita, Yoongi. Lakukan sesukamu selama aku tidak memprotes apapun."

Tapi di sanalah letak masalahnya. Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita dalam melakukan seks karena ia bukanlah biseksual. Ia hanya tahu bagaimana memperlakukan Seokjin dan memperlakukan laki-laki selain Kim Seokjin. Semuanya terjadi tanpa direncanakan.

Berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya, ia melepaskan diri dengan erangan kasar yang disambut oleh lenguhan protes yang lebih tua. "Kau mabuk, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini ketika kau tidak sadar."

"Min Yoongi dan kesopanan, seorang _gentleman_ sejati, _tentu saja_," cibir Seokjin dengan napas sedikit terengah. Mata sayunya terlihat tidak fokus dan dapat terpejam kapan saja.

Mengabaikan sindiran itu, Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan memposisikan kepala lelaki itu di atas bantal. "Tidurlah, _Hyung_. Aku akan menggantikan bajumu nanti."

Sekali lagi, Seokjin menarik tangannya di saat ia hampir beranjak, kali ini dengan lemah dan tanpa tuntutan. "Yoongi?" Panggilnya dengan senyum tipis sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu _sedikit_ terlalu banyak untuk kebaikan diriku sendiri."

Ketika tangan Seokjin lepas dari jemarinya dan terjatuh diikuti suara hembusan napas teratur yang memenuhi ruangan, Yoongi memperhatikan wajah sempurna yang lebih tua. Seokjin selalu seperti itu, membiarkannya berspekulasi dan dipenuhi tanda tanya akan perasaan-perasaan merepotkan yang berimbas menghambat hari-harinya.

"Mungkin aku juga."

Namun Yoongi tahu di hari esok semua akan terlupakan tanpa bekas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Visit my AO3 account for more fanficts. Ciao, FFn!_


End file.
